Nine Dragons Spear
A very powerful Zero Numbering skill. Description A skill that was created from compiling things a martial artist in a certain Zone had comprehended right before death. The skill puts both one's body and one's mana under strain. It is a vicious skill that would kill the user if they couldn't fulfill its strict requirements. The skill squeezes every drop of strength in its user's body, including the user's instinctive struggle for survival during its use, and then turns that strength into a destructive form of energy that smashes apart the user's foe. An ultimate one-shot one-kill type skill. A single strike of ultimate destruction that cannot be dodged or blocked. It is more destructive than the 5th rank Solo Numbering skill Seven Strands Spear, the previous most destructive skill known to humanity. Using the full powered Nine Dragons Spear once raised its mastery to 6.1%. Hansoo obtains the skill in the Yellow Zone as a reward from the Fairy for "killing" the Gael-tara, Karmen's personal Satellite Fortress which transformed into a giant monster. Hansoo after understanding and raising his mastery of Nine Dragon Spear altered the skill to Nine Dragon Strike as he started applying past spears to Mjolnir and later even his own body. Nine Dragons Spear's mastery rises the more it is used. The creator of this skill tried to master this skill by turning his body into a container for the skill but died trying. Upon mastery, one is able to become a Transcendent. Abilities The Nine Dragons Spear creates nine dragons using mana. The dragons sweeps past the user's heart and rolls around the body, gets sent out of one's hand and coils up an artifact. The skill forcibly squeezes out the mana of the user and causes one's body to forcefully twist and break. When the nine Mana dragons of different colors collect on the tip of the weapon, it forms a tiny black sphere that shoots out at the speed of light to pierce the enemy. This tiny black sphere leaves behind damage tens of meters wide. At 0% mastery, the sphere is the size of a marble. As the mastery of the skill increases, the size of the sphere increases and the body experiences less strain. The dragons appear thicker and deeper in color as the user becomes stronger. The skill has a huge drawback as it can kill the user if the user doesn't have the requirement to use it. Hansoo was left unconscious for 3 days with only 10% of his original strength after using the skill once, even with the Body Enhancement Surgery, Demonic Dragon Reinforcement, Racial Metamorphosis giving him 3 hearts, Dragon Essence Blade, and the Mana Jade. His muscles, bones and joints, veins, spine, his entire body was disfigured. Hansoo, with his Seven Stars trait, was able to forcibly weaken the skill so that it could summon less dragons. Although its power is greatly weakened, it is still a destructive skill. Hansoo focuses his entire mana and mental strength to control the Nine Dragons Spear and suppresses the skill from creating more dragons while controlling the currently released dragons to follow his will. The lesser version of the skill does not increase the mastery of the skill all that much. Every time another dragon is added, the pain one felt throughout their body is multiplied. Special Ability By covering his entire body with the Nine Dragons instead of using it in one attack, Hansoo is able to gain immense speed and strength for a limited time. By twisting all the muscles and mana inside his body, and spinning and charging the dragons inside of him, the coiled up energy inside Hansoo's body explodes outwards as it sweeps through his bones, muscles, and veins. The muscles on Hansoo's body expands and enhances his height and physique. Attacks used in this state shreds his body apart. Site Navigation Category:Skill